ubfunkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tadd
Tadd is one of the Paradox Green funkeys, who lives in the Autumn sections of the realm. The Tadd's game, known as Lillytiles, is a game simillar to that of Dominos Tadd's Codex Entry The Tadd have intertwined their lives with the fresh world. Practitioners of nature's magic, the Tadd, like the Lotus, derive their strength from the raw Terra. Some Funkeys say the Tadd lost their faith in science and progress. But it's more a belief that any problem can be dealt with using the simple tools of nature, and the little bits of magic everything contains, rather than being dependent on technological advances. Creating powerful organic foods and Funkeopathic medicines, the Tadd can turn any plant, rock, or animal into a healthy treat that will make the biggest city dwelling Funkey into a bona fide tree hugger! The Tadd aren't stuck in the stone age, they're embracing the new age. Always born as twins, the Tadd are fiercely connected to their sibling, but once each year, in accordance with Tadd tradition, the Tadd must journey out on their own, away from their twin. This journey is undertaken in order to strengthen their bond with the Great Mother Terrapin. It is written in the scrolls that "some Tadd will climb, some will fall, and some will rise to get to the heart of Terrapinia." Each Tadd must travel across the land and endure many a hardship in order to find to the most perfect place in all of Terrapinia. You would think that the most perfect place in all of Terrapinia would be crowded with Tadd, but it means different things to different Tadd. One Tadd may believe that a hidden grove deep in a forest of piney woods is the perfect place, while another may believe a secluded cove on the shores of Lake Kai to be more perfect, and another still may believe a shimmering crystal cave deep within the Frigid Murk to be perfection. In this, the pursuit for the most perfect place in Terrapinia is really a journey for a Tadd to find the most perfect place for themselves as an individual, or as the Tadd saying goes: "No matter where you go, there you are." Despite the differences of location, there is a singular mission that each Tadd must perform when they find their perfect place, their perfect self, and they are truly at peace. Each Tadd must share their story with the land. They carve an urn from drift wood or a fallen tree. Place their story in it and burry it. Like sailors putting a message in a bottle, The Tadd give their greatest gift back to Terrapinia. In the shadow of the moon, the spiral light of the stars rising first and shining best, while the crickets and cicadas sing, The Tadd tell their story. And the earth learns. The Tadd then reunite with their twin. Both having faced mysteries dark and vast, and are inspired by light, song and color. They are confident in the knowledge that they have helped shape the natural beauty of Terrapinia. But back in Paradox Green, the wings of fortune beat like rain. They are back in Paradox Green for good or ill again, for good or ill again.